Highschool Thunder DxD
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Ash Ketchum era un simple friki y amable adolescente sin importancia hasta que fue asesinado. Revivido como un diablo bajo el mando de Cynthia Bune, Ash tendrá que enfrentar grandes retos pero no estará solo sino junto a sus amigos cualquier reto serán superados. Ash x Cynthia Harem.


**Highschool Thunder DxD.**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece como también no me pertenece la serie Pokemon.**

 **Un total UA ósea un universo alternativo en donde la situación cambia, los personajes cambia y todo cambia. En total se centrara en los personajes de Pokemon y de ahí jugaran los sucesos del Canon con cambios notables. Para aclarar, tratare de que los personajes tengan sus nombres en japonés pero que se usan los nombres americanos como apodos o cuando se es necesario.**

 **Ash x Cynthia x Harem.**

* * *

 _Vida 0._

Satoshi "Ash" Ketchum es un friki. Eso y también que era un chico sumamente amable aun con su difícil situación. Ash era un joven que vivía con su madre soltera, Hanako, en la ciudad de Kuoh, la no tenia padre pero eso no le molestaba al joven, Ash había recibido mucho apoyo de su madre y el vecino de su casa, un hombre amable que era un profesor física llamado Samuel Oak, que ha sido como un padre para Ash.

El era un amante de los Manga, Comics, Anime, películas y videojuegos, en especial sus favoritas que son sobre la serie Pokemon, en la cual su protagonista Red tiene grandes aventuras con unos seres poderosos llamados Pokemon. Aun con quince años Ash le gustaba mucho jugar esos juegos y como tal le han tachado de nerd y friki.

El fue acosado por los bravucones de su antigua escuela por sus gustos como también por su apariencia física; Ash era medio japonés mientras que su otra ascendencia es desconocida por lo que no tenía la apariencia normal de un japonés y si algo tiene de malo Japón es que son un poco prejuicioso a lo que es diferente a ellos. Así que Ash nunca tuvo amigos.

Por esa razón fue que su madre decidió enviarlo a una nueva escuela con la esperanza que tuviera nuevas amistades y de hecho lo hizo.

Pero no de la manera que ella pensaba.

¡THUCK!

Un joven de cabello negro azulado y piel tostada respiraba con dificultad postrado en un árbol, una herida de una apuñalada estaba en su estomago y en donde tenía una terrible hemorragia, el respiraba con dificultad intentando tapar la herida pero sabía bien que no había el caso, iba a morir y todo gracias a su nuevo amigo.

Aquel que le mato.

- _Lo siento, eres una bala perdida que tiene que ser eliminado. Si sientes odio entonces maldice al dios de la biblia por darte aquella baratija…..muere y descansa en paz._

Esas fueron sus palabras de aquel que el había llamado su amigo y aun así Ash no sentía odio por lo que le sucedió, Ash tenía una peculiaridad que nunca ha sido capaz de ubicar donde provenía, el era capaz de ver la verdad de las personas, como un sexto o séptimo sentido que le decía lo más profundo de lo que la gente ocultaba en su ser y él sabía que su asesino no lo hizo por placer sino por deber.

Lo único que lamentaba es que moriría sin experimentar una verdadera amistad.

Solo deseaba tener amigos ¿era mucho pedir?

-¡Aquí esta!-Una voz se escucho y Ash a duras penas observo quien fue que hablo, era una chica de cabello naranja vistiendo un uniforme de nadador. Ash la reconoció, era la capitana del club de natación Kasumi "Misty" Waterflower y una estudiante de primer año al igual que el. Ella se arrodillo a su lado, saco una cantimplora llena de agua para posteriormente abrirla y para su sorpresa Misty tiro agua a la herida de Ash y de la nada comenzó a brillar de energía curando poco a poco la terrible herida.

-Uff…. Menos mal que llegamos al momento indicado….-Hablo un joven de piel morena y cabello castaño trayendo un kit de primeros auxilios, Ash aun en su bruma de shock y dolor reconoció que era Brock Takeshi, miembro del club de jardinería y una clase de Casanova fracasado.

El junto con Misty con cuidado acomodaron a Ash en el suelo y Brock con cuidado comenzó a vendar los restos de la puñalada que Ash había recibido. Ya al poco tiempo Ash estaba fuera de peligro pero aun estaba cansado, ya sea por el shock tanto físico, mental o emocional o por presenciar lo sobrenatural en menos de media hora.

-Me alegro que no haya sucedido nada malo, no sé qué haría si supiera que otro joven en mi vista habría perdido la vida…..-Una nueva voz se dejo escuchar y aun cansado Ash observo que era una joven mujer acercándose a ellos, ella tenía el pelo rubio largo y vestía el uniforme de la secundaria Kuoh, ella le miraba con preocupación sincera. Ella se arrodillo a su lado y tomo delicadamente su mano-….lo siento por llegar tarde, de verdad lo siento, te aseguro que jamás volverá a ocurrir en mi presencia.

Y Ash podía sentir por su extraña habilidad de leer el aura que ella realmente decía la verdad. El la miro sin decir alguna palabra pero le sonrió y posteriormente cayo finalmente desmayado, sabiendo en el fondo que Cynthia Shirona velaría por su seguridad de una manera u otra.

Y fue ahí que la aventura de Ash Ketchum dio inicio.

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 _ **Aquí está el prologo, tenemos a Ash Ketchum usuario de un poderoso Sacred Gear, tenemos a Cynthia que es miembro del clan Bune, tenemos a Misty que es mitad Ninfa y usuaria de un Sacred Gear, quizás lleve el nombre de Acuario, entonces tenemos a Brock, aun no decido que hacer con él pero acepto sugerencias. Hasta ahora solo he pensando en otras dos personas para la nobleza de Cynthia pero deseo escuchar opiniones y sugerencias del público. Aquí oficialmente se nota que comienza como el canon de DxD pero se cambio cosas, en total este fic es más de aventura y amistad que en vez de aventura y sucesos Ecchi que el canon de DxD. De todos modos dejen review y todo eso.**_

 **Toaneo07**


End file.
